


Airplane. Years and Years one-shot

by Iglaaazm



Category: Years & Years (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 11:20:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18799336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iglaaazm/pseuds/Iglaaazm
Summary: Once again Olly has to face his fear - flying by plane. But he always has Mikey and Emre with him!English is not my mother tongue, so I apologize for mistakes!





	Airplane. Years and Years one-shot

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my mother tongue, so I apologize for mistakes!

Again. Again this terrible moment. I'm standing in front of this awful machine again. Plane. One of my biggest fears. When I was little, I did not fly at all. Now, however, I know that since our band became popular, unfortunately I will do it often. We have to somehow get to the country where we have a concert, no? So I must somehow survive these few hours in the air and not go crazy. This time we are flying to Poland. They invited us to perform in an entertainment program or something like that. But as to my fears, I will always find one hundred reasons why flight is an evil incarnation. After all, something can go wrong, the pilot may faint or run out of fuel. And it will turn out that they forgot to give us life jackets and we will all drown or we will fall into the sea in which the man-made sharks are swimming. Or piranhas. Or...  
-Olly? - I felt someone put a hand on my shoulder. I opened my eyes and looked at the person who dared to break my hysteria in my mind.  
Oh. Hi Mikey- I laughed nervously.  
"We are already entering the plane," he said, and put his other hand behind my head. "Everything will be fine. We will not smash or eat piranhas. Yes? "He raised his eyebrows and smiled brightly.  
-No ...- I looked down at the floor and Mikey tilted his head.  
-Hey ... We'll be with you. And I can hold you by the hand, "he suggested. I nodded slightly. Then we heard this woman's bezuczuciowy voice informing that they will close the gate.  
-Emre is already waiting there. Come- he grabbed my hand and smiled encouragingly. I sighed and gave my smile back a little. A friend pulled me towards the ticket control point, where the last member of the staff was already standing.  
-Well! How much can you wait? "Emre asked, raising one eyebrow up.  
-Locently, I must-as-soon-get-to-Polish-to-drink-up-spirits. We'll make it, "Mikey laughed, not letting my hand go. Obviously, it did not bother him. Not me either.  
-Not true. I mean ... It's not just ... I want to meet my family too ... No? "He muttered, and he put his arm around me," are we going? And nothing will happen to us, right? Yes, Olly? "He asked.  
Let's bite my lip and look at the plane. Then all fear, which for a moment was forgotten and disappeared, suddenly returned. My legs buckled. I stepped back, let go of Mikey's hand and put my face in my hands.  
-N-No ...- I whispered. I heard the information that 15 minutes have passed into our flight. I am not flying ... Fly alone ... Or do not fly, because something else will happen to you ... I turned away and stealthily wiped a tear from my cheek. Before they could say anything, I quickly left the point and sat down against the wall that separated me from them. I felt terrible. I knew I had to do it, but I did not want to.  
I was so pensive that I did not notice when Mikey and Emre came. I realized it only when one of them grabbed my legs and the other one folded my arms on my shoulders.  
-What you ...- I did not finish, because suddenly both of them picked me up and started carrying me in the direction from which they came. It was not difficult because I'm quite light.  
\- Let me go! Hey! - even though I knew where they were carrying me, I laughed.  
-Chciałbyś. Now relax, calm down ...  
"How do I relax when you spear me through half the airport toward this deadly machine?" What? - I asked laughing.  
They let me go in front of the gate, where a woman stood who checked the documents.  
\- Less than 10 minutes to the outlet. Please, let the men hurry- she dashed us.  
Emre pulled out our tickets and passports and gave them to the airport employee. I got up from the floor where the guys left me. We went on board. When I took the first step, all the fear came back once more. Now, however, much bigger. I shivered and swallowed. I felt someone put his hand on my shoulder.  
"It's just a plane, Olly," Emre -nic whispered in my ear. "It will not happen. Neither you nor us. We promise- he added standing next to me.  
However, I was still terrified. I wanted to get out of here as much as possible. I turned around and took a step forward. I forgot, however, that Mikey was behind me, so I ran straight into him.  
"I do not want to go!" I shouted. I knew that probably all passengers were looking at us now but I did not care. I looked at Mikey with tears in my eyes. Then he suddenly drew me to him and shook me.  
-Shhh ... Shhhhh ... - he whispered and sucked my head to his chest  
\- it will be good ... Relax ... It will be fine ... Nothing will happen to us ... No one ... Emre said ... It's just an airplane - when I cuddle it, I let a few tears come out. I hope he will not be angry that he has a wet T-shirt because of me. He began to gently stroke me, and I felt suddenly tired. There was a voice on the plane saying that we should sit down and fasten our seat belts. Mikey loosened his grip and led me to our seats. Tired, I fell on the chair farthest from the window, not to see how high we are. I fastened the belt and stared at Mikey who sat in the middle.  
-Hm? What's going on? "He asked, cocking his head.  
-You had to hold my hand, I murmured.  
He smiled, broke our fingers and leaned in, kissing me lightly on the forehead.  
\- Goodnight - I heard and I fell asleep happy.


End file.
